


What’s A Mating Season?

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mating Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever





	What’s A Mating Season?

Regina was arriving at the lair not knowing her crush was in heat currently right now.

Raph was in heat in his room and could not stop thinking about his girl he loved so much.  
23 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo was in heat, he had locked his door to keep everyone out. He really wanted to see the love of his life though...

Veronica was heading to the air during this time, Hoping to get some time with her crush today  
23 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina was wondering where Leo and everyone were. She called out Leos name.

Raph ran out of his room and made it to the entrance of the lair where he waited for his crush.  
23 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo heard her and ran out of his room, not caring anymore. "Hey Regina."

Veronica smiles at him, "Hey Raph! What's up?" She asks casually  
23 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
“H-hi Leo!” Regina stuttered still cutely and very shyly as she blushed beet red.

Raph couldn’t take it anymore. He growled and picked her up carrying her to his room.  
23 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Your turn if you didn’t get my notification  
22 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Sorry! Thank you for texting me again  
22 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
No prob  
22 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Its ok  
22 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo couldn't help but smirk, "come here. I want to show you something." He says.

"Hey!what are you doing?!" Veronica asks surprised  
22 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
"Wh-what do you wanna show me Leo?" Regina asked innocently tilting her head to the side.

Raph laid her down on his bed after he locked his door and climbed on top of her kissing her passionately.  
22 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
"Trust me. You'll like it." He says then picks her up Bridal style and takes her to his room. 

Veronica was surprised but none the less kissed him back  
22 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina squeaked blushing crimson red and was confused and had no idea what was going on at all.

Raph pushed his tongue into her wet cavern after kissing her for a few minutes and french kissing her.  
22 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo took her to his room, locked the door, then put her on the bed. "You are absolutely gorgeous." He says then kisses her

Veronica was both very shocked and turned on at the same time. She allowed what he was doing, for now. She ran her tongue along his.  
22 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
"But mmm!" Regina tried to say and then she began to moan and feel like jelly in his powerful kiss.

Raph entwined his tongue over and around hers as he began to rub her hips up and down.  
22 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo smirks into the kiss and then cimbs on top of her and pins her down

Veronica moans quietly and can't help but put her arms around him and pull him closer  
22 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina whimpered softly and wantonly into the kiss shifting a little bit accidentally rubbing his crotch with her knee.

Raph let go of her wet delicious lips and he started to trail hickeys and kisses down and around her neck.  
22 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo groans and kisses down her neck, and her collar bone. Leaving behind many marks and hickeys along the way, running his hand along her leg

Veronica moaned his name at his actions and moved her head a bit so he had a better angle  
22 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
"L-Leo please! What're you doing? Why're you doing this?" Regina moaned out arching her back.

Raph took all of her clothes off leaving her naked underneath him and he sucked and nibbled on her shoulders leaving more lovebites  
22 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
He looked at her in the yes with his ocean blue ones. "Because I love you and you are missing now. " He says then takes her clothes off and leaves hickeys lower down her collar bone

Veronica blushes immediately, "Why are you doing this?" She asks moaning in the middle of her sentence  
22 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina was speechless and shocked. She did not know what to say. She blushed beet red.  
"Do you want to do to me the thing that is called sex?"

"Because I am in love with you babycakes. I have been for awhile actually. Now I am afraid I am in heat," Raph said confessing to her.  
22 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
It was supposed to be"mine now" sorry  
21 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Lol its ok I figured that XD  
21 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
"yes I do my love." He says looking at her, "Will you let me?" He says

Veronica was surprised, "I've loved you too" she says still shocked but feeling a bit better about the situation  
21 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Thank you, I didn't realize the mistake till later XD  
21 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina could only nod as she looked away from him embarrassed and shy covering her body with her hands.

Raph took a nipple into her mouth and suckled hard and long on it until it hardened and popped.

You are welcome :)  
21 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo took her hands away, "You are beautiful." He says then leaving a hickey on her breast. 

Veronica moaned and arched her back as he did so  
21 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow  
21 hours ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
See you, have a good night's sleep! ^_^  
21 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Lol thanks XD  
11 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina arched her back and screamed out his name in pleasure. She wanted much more.

Raph then switched nipples and suckled on the other rosy bud making it harden as well.  
11 hours ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Hey XD  
1 hour ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo went down leaving hickeys all the way down her chest and stomach

Veronica moaned out his name in pleasure  
1 hour ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Hey! XD  
1 hour ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina urged him to suck on her nipples moaning in delight.

Raph fingered her pussy parting her labia and entered two fingers inside her.

How’re you? XD  
1 hour ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
I'm good how are you? XD

Leo did as she wanted, he sucked on one of her nipples and used his other hand to play with the other one

Veronica screamed out his name in pleasure as he did so  
1 hour ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
I’m great as well :)

Regina arched her back mewling in pleasure holding his head closer to her.

Raph thrusted them in and out of her trying to turn her on even further.  
1 hour ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
That's amazing to hear ^_^

Leo smirked and moved onto the other one and played with the one he had in his mouth before

Veronica arched her back and moaned loudly, she gripped onto him pulling him closer  
1 hour ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Yep XD 

Regina whimpered his name out softly as she rubbed his shoulders.

Raph scissored her insides reaching her g spot and fingering there too.  
1 hour ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Yay! XD

Leo takes his fingers that were playing with her breast, he put two of them and thrusted them inside of her

Veronica moans and whimpers at his actions  
1 hour ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina spread open her legs even further and she shuddered and moaned.

Raph then took his fingers out of her and he began to ate her out and suckled on her womanhood.  
1 hour ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo thrusted his fingers deeper and faster

Veronica moaned louder and panted, he screamed out his name  
53 minutes ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina moaned loudly as she arched her back and shivered.

Raph then took away his mouth and roughly thrusted his shaft into her.  
50 minutes ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo kisses her and takes his fingers away and thrusts his shaft into her. He hits her G-spot

Veronica screamed out his name and arched her back. She whimpers and moans  
45 minutes ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina moaned into the kiss and whimpered a little in pain since she was a Virgin.

Raph thrusted faster deeper and harder into her as he kissed and suckled her ear.  
43 minutes ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo thrusted slower, hearing her whimper

Veronica moaned and gripped onto him tightly  
42 minutes ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina urged him to to faster as she mewled in delight.

Raph kissed and suckled on her earlobe ramming rougher into her.  
38 minutes ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo goes faster and kisses her neck more

Veronica moans and whimpers in delight  
32 minutes ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina mewled out and screamed his name out in pleasure.

Raph drove hard and right directly into her hips as he growled.  
31 minutes ago

The hidden Crystal Witchgirl4  
Leo leaves hickeys on her neckas he went deeper and harder

Veronica moaned loudly and kisses his neck leaving marks in return  
27 minutes ago

Kay Kay Chi RedRageLover  
Regina scratches his shoulders orgasming and whimpering loudly.

Raph hit her g spot and he thrusted good and deep then climaxed.


End file.
